Dis-lui que je regrette
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Gold a vaincu Red au Mont Argenté. Il s'est ensuite rendu au Bourg Palette pour relater à Green les tragiques évènements qui s'y sont passés. Je précise que j'ai écris cette fic sur un coup de tête. C'est un creepypasta qu'on m'a raconté qui m'a inspiré. S'il y a des erreurs par rapport au jeu, je m'en excuse. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas joué aux premières versions.


« Cela faisait trois jours que j'avais quitté la ville de Bourgeon et que je marchais en direction du Mont Argenté. Le temps était vraiment mauvais, la pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber et le vent se déchaînait, mais ça m'était égal. J'étais déterminé à le trouver et à le vaincre. Après cinq longs jours de marche sous une pluie battante, j'ai atteint l'entrée du Mont Argenté. J'étais tout excité parce que je savais qu'il n'était plus très loin. Je n'avais plus qu'à traverser la grotte pour le rencontrer et l'affronter. Il m'a fallut deux jours pour la traverser et atteindre la sortie. Deux jours difficiles à avancer et combattre dans le noir. Mais j'y suis arrivé. Plus j'avançais et plus ma détermination grandissait. Quand les rayons du soleil m'ont éblouis, j'étais soulagé. Ça faisait du bien de voir la lumière du jour et de respirer l'air frais. J'en ai profité pour faire une pause et sortir mes pokémons, ils en avaient besoin, eux aussi. C'est là que je l'ai vu. J'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Il était vraiment là, à quelques mètres de moi, assis sur le bord de la falaise, Red, le champion d'arène ! Je me suis précipité vers lui et je lui ai demandé si c'était bien lui, je voulais en être sûr. Mais il a pas bougé. Il regardait l'horizon, il avait l'air triste. Mais sur le moment, j'ai pas fait plus attention. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'affronter et le vaincre. Alors je lui ai lancé un défit. Sans me regarder, il s'est levé et a marché quelques pas avant de se tourner vers moi. Il a envoyé son premier pokémon et le combat a débuté. Le plus beau combat que j'ai jamais fait ! Ses pokémons étaient puissants, ça n'a pas été facile de les vaincre, mais j'y suis arrivé. J'étais sûr de ma victoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie son dernier pokémon, Dracaufeu. Il a mit mon Meganium KO sans difficulté. J'ai à mon tour envoyé mon dernier pokémon, Typhlusion. Le combat a repris, plus violent que jamais. J'ai bien cru que la victoire allait m'échapper, mais c'était sans compter sur Typhlusion. Après de longues et interminables minutes de lutte, Dracaufeu est tombé à terre, KO. On est resté un moment tous les deux sans bouger, sans rien dire, on réalisait pas. Je venais de battre Red, le plus grand champion d'arène ! Ça a été plus fort que moi, j'ai hurlé de joie et je suis allé féliciter Typhlusion, car après tout, sans lui je n'y serais pas arrivé. Red ne disait rien, il était debout en face de moi et regardait son Dracaufeu à terre. Il s'est mit à trembler et à fait revenir son ami et puis il est tombé à genoux et a commencé à pleurer. Je comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivé. En fait, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était parce qu'il venait de perdre sa place de champion. Mais je me trompais. C'était pas ça, mais je l'ai compris qu'après. Il a mis du temps à se calmer. J'étais gêné, je savais pas quoi faire. Je pouvais pas partir comme ça et le laisser dans cet état. Alors je suis allé vers lui et je lui ai tendu la main. Il m'a regardé et a pris ma main pour se relever. Ensuite, il s'est isolé un moment dans la grotte. Quand le soleil a commencé à se coucher, il est ressorti et a fait sortir ses pokémons pour les soigner. Après, nos pokémons se sont amusés ensemble. Je suis allé le rejoindre au bord de la falaise et je me suis assis à côté de lui. Il n'a pas bougé. Il regardait le soleil se coucher. Je dois admettre que c'était magnifique de voir le soleil disparaître derrière les collines et les montagnes. Quand la nuit est tombée, il m'a fait signe de rentrer dans la grotte avec lui et ses pokémons. On a mangé, nourris nos pokémons et on s'est endormis. J'ai dormis comme un loir cette nuit-là. Je l'ai pas entendu se lever, ranger ses affaires et sortir. Quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait encore sombre, le jour se levait à peine. J'ai pas remarqué tout de suite qu'il était plus à côté de moi. Je me suis levé parce que j'avais une envie pressante et en sortant de la grotte, je l'ai vu. Il était debout tout au bord de la falaise. Je l'ai appelé et il s'est retourné. Il pleurait. Il m'a sourit et il a dit « dis-lui que je regrette ». J'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire mais j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. Il a sauté. Sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, il a sauté. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu Dracaufeu hurler avant de passer près de moi comme une furie, suivit par les autres pokémons de Red. Ils se sont précités vers la falaise. J'ai fait comme eux. Je me suis mis à genoux tout au bord et j'ai commencé à me pencher. Je tremblais comme j'avais jamais tremblé, j'étais effrayé. Quand j'ai enfin pu voir en bas, je me suis figé. Red était là, en bas, gisant dans une marre de sang. Dracaufeu a plongé dans le ravin et s'est posé près de lui. Moi j'arrivais pas à bouger. Il a commencé à le secouer mais rien, Red ne réagissait pas. Il était... il était mort. Dracaufeu a poussé un hurlement terrible et s'est couché à côté de Red, en posant sa tête sur lui. Les autres pokémons ont rejoint Dracaufeu et ont fait la même chose. Je me suis redressé et j'ai pleuré comme jamais avant. Je comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça et je comprends toujours pas. Je me suis levé et j'ai rejoint les pokémons de Red. Je me suis approché doucement d'eux, Typhlusion était avec moi. J'ai longuement regardé son corps. J'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Alors que la veille on s'affrontait... Après un très long moment, Dracaufeu s'est redressé et a pris le corps de son maître pour le ramener en haut de la falaise. Je suis remonté et là, je les ai vu en train de creuser un trou au pied d'un grand arbre. J'ai sorti mes pokémons et ont s'est joins à eux. Après l'avoir enterré, je suis resté toute la journée pour me recueillir avec ses pokémons. Le lendemain, je me préparais pour repartir et je me suis souvenu de ses dernières paroles, « dis-lui que je regrette ». J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne savais pas de qui il parlait. Et puis Dracaufeu m'a donné son sac. J'ai regardé dedans, il y avait ses affaires et cette lettre, qui t'était destinée. J'ai compris qu'il parlait de toi, son ancien rival et ami d'enfance. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire et je me suis mis en route pour le Bourg Palette et me voilà. Ses pokémons n'ont pas voulu me suivre, ce que je comprends très bien. Red était et restera leur seul et unique maître. »

Le jeune garçon se tu. Il essuya ses yeux embués de larmes. Green l'avait écouté sans dire un mot. Ainsi, il était mort. Celui qui lui avait tout pris, qui avait brisé ses rêves et tué son précieux ami. Il était mort. Il s'était suicidé. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il avait tout ? Tout comme Gold, Green ne comprenait pas. Le garçon tendit la lettre et les affaires de Red à Green.

« Je pense que tu sauras quoi en faire. »

Green prit ce que lui tendait Gold.

« Je suis désolé pour ton ami. »

« Ce n'était pas mon ami. »

Gold n'osa pas répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé entre les deux garçons, mais si Green avait vu Red avant qu'il ne saute, il aurait su qu'il était sincère et qu'il regrettait réellement tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se leva doucement et salua Green. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en aille, celui-ci le retint.

« Attends ! Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, pour lui. »

Le jeune garçon sourit.

« Je t'en prie, c'est normal. »

Il le salua une dernière fois et s'en alla, laissant Green seul. Il s'enferma un long moment dans sa chambre. Au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il prit la lettre pour la lire. Quand il eut fini, il la reposa doucement. Il éteignit la lampe et se mit en boule dans son lit. Doucement, le silence nocturne fut brisé par des petits gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à devenir de longs et douloureux sanglots.

La mort de Red avait affligé tout le Bourg Palette. Nombreux ont été ceux et celles qui étaient venus se recueillir sur la tombe du jeune homme, bien qu'elle ait été vide puisque le corps était resté au Mont Argenté. Après plusieurs semaines, Green avait décidé de se rendre là-bas.

Après de longs jours de marche, il arriva enfin à l'entrée du Mont Argenté. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et souffla. Il y était presque. Il pénétra dans l'antre et avança. Il mit deux jours à traverser la grotte. Lorsqu'il arriva à la sortie de celle-ci, il s'arrêta. Un peu plus loin, au pied d'un immense arbre, se tenait Dracaufeu. Il était debout et parfaitement immobile. Green s'approcha de lui. Le dragon regardait fixement le sol, les yeux vides et de grosses perles humides roulant lentement sur ses joues. Il tenait fermement la casquette fétiche de son ancien maître. Green senti son cœur se serrer en voyant le pauvre pokémon si abattu. Il savait combien Red pouvait aimer son Dracaufeu, il se souvenait à quel point ils étaient proches, à quel point ils étaient liés. Il regarda autour de lui. Les autres pokémons de Red étaient toujours là, eux aussi. Il fut touché par cette fidélité. Red était un excellent dresseur qui aimait ses pokémons et était très lié à eux. Et c'était certainement ce lien si fort entre eux qui l'avait conduit à devenir champion. Green le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il s'agenouilla et posa une main par terre. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules mais il sourit tout de même.

« Je te pardonne, Red. »

_« Cher Green,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais mort._

_Je t'écris car je suis rongé par les remords depuis bien trop longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus le supporter. La culpabilité de t'avoir fait autant souffrir est trop forte. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que cette aventure nous éloignerait autant et que je te ferais autant de mal. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Mais j'en paye le prix aujourd'hui. Ma victoire m'a coûté cher. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et choisir entre toi et mon titre de champion, je te choisirais toi, mon ami. Je t'ai longtemps attendu tu sais. J'ai attendu que tu viennes pour prendre ta revanche. Mais aujourd'hui il est trop tard et je ne trouve plus la force de continuer sans toi à mes côtés. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner car je suis impardonnable. Je voulais simplement que tu saches à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point je regrette tout ce qui est arrivé. Si je pouvais corriger mes erreurs, je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais malgré tout, je suis heureux de t'avoir connu et honoré d'avoir été un jour ton ami._

_Prends soin de toi, Green._

_Red._

_PS : je te lègue mes pokémons, prends soin d'eux, en particulier de Dracaufeu. » _


End file.
